


papa, daddy, and shion

by yeonidyllic



Series: 𝙁𝘼𝙈𝙄𝙇𝙔 𝙏𝙍𝙀𝙀. [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Pregnancy, m-preg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonidyllic/pseuds/yeonidyllic
Summary: 4 years old shion had been wondering; why did his papa marry his dad when he surely acts sick when his dad does things? he looks like he's annoyed by his dad and he could hear his papa screaming at night, sometimes. wasn't his dad bad?fourteen years after, shion realizes something. his papa and his dad love each other.that's one and the only reason they stayed for each other for years.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Series: 𝙁𝘼𝙈𝙄𝙇𝙔 𝙏𝙍𝙀𝙀. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692799
Kudos: 2





	papa, daddy, and shion

**Author's Note:**

> my head is going to burst. quarantine makes me have so many ideas but idk how to write it into a proper story :') anw, enjoy!  
> (this contains very sliiiiightly implicit content so forgive me.)

_2006, 4 years old shion_

shion kadang nggak bisa mengerti pikiran orang dewasa. kalau papanya memang tidak sesuka itu pada daddynya, kenapa mereka bertahan— tidak,

kenapa mereka harus menikah?

papanya jelas kesal sekali dengan daddynya. semua hal yang daddynya lakukan terlihat salah di mata papanya, apa pun itu. terutama ketika mereka berada di luar rumah. papanya seolah mendadak punya alergi terhadap daddynya.

yah, daddynya juga kadang memang menyebalkan sih. ya dia memang (shion ga mau ngaku sih, cuma ya) rupawan. daddynya itu sangat rupawan sampai semua orang kadang menoleh ke arahnya saat mereka berjalan.

duh.

shion memang baru empat tahun. tapi ya ampun, kenapa sih banyak sekali yang terang-terangan memuji daddynya dengan sangat berlebihan yang bahkan anak seumurannya saja bisa muntah mendengarnya?

terus, kenapa daddynya harus menerima pujian dengan sok rendah hati padahal papanya jelas terlihat kesal?

papanya juga kenapa mau bertahan dengan daddynya yang tingkahnya sangat menyebalkan?

papanya jelas marah waktu daddynya itu digoda orang lain.

papanya bisa ngambek parah dan daddynya malah membuat papanya semakin ngambek dengan melontarkan kata-kata yang entah shion-tidak-mau-mengerti.

papanya suka berteriak malam-malam di kamar mereka sampai shion kadang tidak bisa tidur. mereka berisik, banget. tapi shion ga bisa tau mereka ngapain karena pintu kamar mereka dikunci.

belum lagi dan parahnya papanya itu suka tidak bisa berjalan normal di pagi hari. seperti ada orang jahat yang menyakitinya. dan daddynya bukannya menolong, malah tertawa dan membuat papanya itu marah saja.

aneh.

orang tuanya memang aneh.

Tuhan ada rencana apa sih, bikin dia jadi anak kedua orang aneh yang satunya ga mau sama satunya dan satunya malah "menikmati" penderitaan satunya.

shion dan logika empat tahunnya ga bisa ngerti.

* * *

_2007, 5 y.o. shion_

shion ga bisa tidur sama sekali.

dia bisa tutup mata, tapi telinganya terus mendengar teriakan-teriakan aneh. otaknya jadi harus bekerja ekstra.

papa sama daddynya itu ngapain sih? mereka engga ngantuk apa? lagian ga tau ya, shion ngantuk dan cuma kepingin tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa gangguan?

malah berisik begitu.

shion yang ga tahan akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. dia harus ke kamar orang tuanya dan meminta pengertian mereka buat diam. atau paling engga buat menurunkan intensitas suara mereka. berisik banget, serius.

dia jinjit dikit, terus narik gagang pintunya turun. dia dorong pintunya dan oh— bagus.

pintunya ga dikunci.

shion masuk pelan-pelan. suara teriakan papanya makin jelas. vivid. terlalu jelas sampe shion yakin kalo emang penyebabnya itu si daddy. dan jujur dia agak ngerasa takut. gimana coba kalo daddynya jahatin papanya!?

_shion doesn't have that much courage. (well, besides, he has brain.)_

shion ngelewatin sofabed yang ditata menghadap TV sambil memikirkan alasan apa yang menyebabkan papanya teriak dan mengeluarkan suara yang— _to be honest_ ga pernah shion denger dan aneh...?

papanya teriak _but something's not right_.

shion jalan satu langkah masuk ke daerah kamar "betulan" si papa-daddy yang dibatesin kaca kotak-kotak. shion naikkin pandangannya dan dia jadi merasa daddynya emang jahat banget.

"DADDY NGAPAIN PAPANA SHION?" terus mendadak dia nangis.

***

keigo sakit kepala. dia lagi _intercourse_ sama ~~istri~~ suaminya. dan anaknya tiba-tiba muncul nangis abis nodong keigo kayak dia penjahat. _hell_ , keigo jadi ngerasa kalo dia penjahat kelamin; padahal dia _intercourse_ sama suaminya.

mana junki ngeliatin dia tajem banget lagi. dimana salahnya? (oke, nggak mengunci pintu emang salahnya) keigo kan ga bisa menduga kalo shion bakal masuk?

keigo mendelik. junki ngeliatin dia seolah ada dendam kesumat. tangannya masih nepuk-nepuk pantat shion yang udah ga nangis kenceng kayak tadi, tapi masih terisak-isak.

junki menatap keigo datar. dia berbisik: "ga usah minta jatah lagi. aku marah."

keigo makin sakit kepala.

* * *

_2007, 6 y.o. shion_

"shion-chan, ayo bangun."

shion menolak. dia memilih bergelung kembali dalam selimutnya. matanya memejam lagi, bibirnya mengerucut, dan shion kembali memeluk bantalnya.

benar. bantal. (seharusnya di daerah kepala, cuma shion terlalu aktif hingga bantal-bantal itu berserakan.)

"bangun, ah." akh, kenapa sih daddynya harus mengambil selimut shion. " _let's make some breakfast for papa_. hari ini kita mau ke rumah syoya sama sukai, loh?"

shion mengerang. "papa aku masih ngantuk."

sayangnya shion masih 5 tahun, sementara keigo adalah bapak-bapak dewasa berumur 27 tahun.

maka dengan gampangnya keigo ngangkat shion dan dia gendong kayak karung beras. persis, ditaro gitu aja di bahu dengan satu tangan tetep megangin shion supaya ga begerak heboh terus jatoh.

 _nightmare_ banget sih, kalo sampe kejadian. (junki bakalan ngambek parah dan keigo dianggurin. bencana.)

shion ga berontak. dia tutup mata lagi. pundak daddynya lumayan nyaman kok, buat dia tidur lagi.

shion ga ngerasa apa-apa, tau-tau dia udah duduk di atas pantry bar—bener-bener di atas meja—dengan daddynya yang megangin badannya biar dia ga limbung. " _wake up, little boy._ "

shion buka mata. ngerjap-ngerjap pelan. masih ga ada nyawa. "ngantuk, shion ngantuk." agaknya masih ngelindur dia.

tapi daddynya kan emang tukang paksa. keigo 


End file.
